If You Were
by Vanguard-Fight-Princess71800
Summary: Details inside. Read to play. Review to answer/pick. This is a random idea turned into a read-on otome game. R&R, please. Enjoy! I disclaim Cardfight! Vanguard, I only own the idea, default name, and plot.
1. Day 1

**Hello! I had the idea of an 'If You Were' fic, so this isn't like my other fics. Now, to get you really in the story: You are a female Cardfighter, you play, Vanguard of course. You study at Hitsue, your Mother's choice of High School. Although, you have to choose because here's gonna be many of this in the next chapters:**

**Best Friends: Pick either up to 1 male and 1 female character, or either 2 male characters, or 2 female characters. Leon and the others are forbidden since their school is in Hong Kong. If it's an oc send me details.**

**Childhood Friends(not optional): Taishi Miwa, Toshiki Kai (Two choices for a while, able to change if the reader wishes)**

**A certain chapter will be made for each choice you make. This is almost like a read-on otome game. You have certain choices to pick so expect this to have short chapters but lots. PM me or review your choices so that we can easily do the ending for your choices. Enjoy~! I do not own the anime/game! It belongs to Bushiroad.**

**Default name: (Since you will be called by other characters) Yukea Otonashi (Yu) This is also changeable in future chapters.**

**Episode/Chaper 1:**

I rubbed the back of my head as I yawned. I shouldn't have stayed up so late watching that movie. Now I wish I can get a few winks back. I keep walking until I feel my face hit something hard. Completely waking me up.

"Ow! Watch it blockhea-!" I almost lost control if it wasn't Miwa in front of me. He was a childhood friend and its strange apparently. And he just slapped me with his bag. Same nursery, kindergarten, preparatory, elementary, same middle school, and same college. Have a huge feeling that we'll be in the smae universities, possibly or maybe not.. We have different dreams. I want to be a Card Designer and he, what could he possibly be dreaming to do?

"Why did you have to hit me?!" Miwa just laughed at me.

"Because you look so sleepy with the panda face. But it works right? Your wide awake! I'm waiting for your thanks!" My vein popped at this. he wants thanks fine.

"Indeed! Let me pay you back with the interest! All of it!" I stated as I swung my bag at him, to where he dodges it and my bag hits someone else. Uh oh... Not good. I can see the person pissed.

"Kai-kun! I'm so sorry!"

"Watch were your swinging that bag of yours!" Kai threw it to me, I was too slow to react, so it hit my face immediately.

"Now you've woken up twice as much!" Miwa said as he laughed, my anger rises as I glared at Miwa. Kai just kept walking since he was in a bad mood. Seriously, who wouldn't be when you've got hit by a bag straight to the face. I only argue with Miwa on the way too school.

"Yu, do you have plans to do this afternoon? I have to go downtown to do stuff. And Kai declined the offer so.. do you wanna come?" Miwa asked me at the end of our conversation, seriously! How can he act like nothing happened! Is he really too peace-making or another reason? Either way, I have to answer him.

**Choices:**

**[*Sure, sounds fun! I'll go!]  
[*I have something to do, sorry.]**

"Look at the time, Miwa! Quick! We're gonna be late!" I said as I started running for the school. I could see him sweatdrop as I ran.

"Oi... oi.. We're already in front of the gate.." True enough, but I want to be an early bird! My mom woke up late so I have to eat breakfast now. Good thing she prepared lunch though.. I ran to the cafeteria, got some toast and a milk box. Afterwards, I head to my classroom. I was in a seet in front, next to the window. Time flies by quickly... I didn't even lift my head from my desk in the Math lesson. I sighed. I'm expecting detention this afternoon. Or maybe not, maybe my teacher didn't notice. Well, its lunchtime! Where should I eat?

**Choices:**

**[*I'll eat in the Courtyard.]  
[*I'll eat in the Rooftop.]**  
**[*Cafeteria sounds good.]  
[*I'll stay in the classroom.]  
[*Hallways...? Ok, I guess.]**

**We'll end it there, I skipped the choice a while ago because it doesn't really change the fact that your almost late. Maybe this doesn't also change the fact of the next event but there are certain conversations. Spoiler: One of each room contains one of each member in the Cardfi****ght Club of Hitsue(including Kamui and some Ocs). If you find Miwa, you'll be able to run into Kai. Good luck! I'm not giving out any hints! Oh yeah, if you do any wrong choices, you may get a bad ending, so be careful! See you next time!**


	2. AnimeLover

**Okay! So far there are readers! This story would have been deleted if there was no readers because it can't progress alone. Thank you so much AnimeLover-****san! and Yu Asano-san! I'll update your chapters the same time, but just saying this will be AnimeLover-san's chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, I'm sorry if there are any graphical errors I made in the first chapter, and now. *sigh* Well, now let's continue playing! ^w^ I disclaim Cardfight! Vanguard! I only own default name, plot, and idea. Enjoy~**

"Sure, sounds fun! I'll go!" I answered Miwa as his face lit up a bit.

"Really? You don't mind?" Miwa asked, it was obvious he was just making sure, he must be pretty lonely without Kai this afternoon.

"Get over it, blockhead!" I said as I smacked his head. "I said yes, didn't I?" I laughed as I finally got my revenge on him. Miwa just laughed with me as we made our way to the gates of the school.

"Look at the time, Miwa! Quick! We're gonna be late!" I said as I started running for the school. I could see him sweatdrop as I ran.

"Oi... oi.. We're already in front of the gate.." True enough, but I want to be an early bird! My mom woke up late so I have to eat breakfast now. Good thing she prepared lunch though.. I ran to the cafeteria, got some toast and a milk box. Afterwards, I head to my classroom. I was in a seet in front, next to the window. Time flies by quickly... I didn't even lift my head from my desk in the Math lesson. I sighed. I'm expecting detention this afternoon. Or maybe not, maybe my teacher didn't notice. Well, its lunchtime! I should eat... in the rooftop!

"It's a nice weather, today... I'll go up to the rooftop." I went the few flights of stairs and opened the door, as I expected, no one was here, the grounds were also a beautiful site, cherry blossoms and such. But I prefer it up here. Noticing I wasn't alone, I quickly looked t whose figure is around me.

"Miwa?" Miwa almost jumped at the sound of his name coming out from my mouth. He's lucky that there were restraints, or else he dies.

"Yu? Yu scared me!" Miwa chuckled at the little tease he made of me. This kind of pissed me off, actually.

"Don't make fun of my name like that!" I blurted off as a pout came to my mouth.

"Yu, you always have that temper!" Miwa laughed again, ok that's it. I ran over to Miwa and started tickling him.

"Now to have a reason to really laugh!" I said as I closed up on him and tickled him everywhere, his face was priceless. We almost fell so I got him to the floor and tickled him.

"Y-Y-Yu! S-S-stop.. Hahhahahahaha i-i-it!" Miwa said as he was out of breathe. I finally stood up and place my hands on my hips.

"That's what you'll get if you tease me again!" I told him. Miwa sat up and laughed, he then winked at me.

"I can't say I mind having Yu's hands touch me." I flushed at this statement. H-How shameless is he?!

"W-w-w-what?! Forget it!" I said as I ran to the door, oh no! I forgot all about lunch! I stopped in my tracks as my stomach growled.

"Oh, you forgot lunch, too? How 'bout we got there and get it?" Miwa grabbed my arms as he said this and we both ran to the cafteria.

"We made it~!" I said as I found a table to sit with. Fortunately, the table had Kai in it. I'm pretty sure he'd let us in.

"Kai, can we sit here?" Miwa asked and all we received is a nod. We took places, Miwa sat beside Kai, teasing him while there, and I just sat in front of them. We started to eat lunch peacefully. But.. I do feel that there are girls watching me.. Maybe because of Miwa and Kai? I feel like their killing me with their eyes...

"Yu, are you okay?" I only nod at Miwa's question. Kai was still as quiet as ever, sometimes I wish he would be more... loud.

Well, that was the bell, I waved at them as we made our way to our own classes. Oh that's right.. we were all in the same class.

Time quickly passed by and once again, the school day has ended, but my teachers left us with five sets of homework, I doubt we will use all we learned in life... Maybe, just maybe... My teacher in Mathematics, fortunately, didn't give me detention, maybe becuase, as I ehard from the students, he went in, assigned a seatwork then dozed off. I guess even teachers have it rough.

I walked outside of school and scan the field. What should I do? There's a lot of things to do. Mom won't mind as long as I'm home before dark.

**[*I left my notebook in the classroom!]  
[*Kai asked me to stay with him in the club.]**  
**[*I have plans wih Miwa to hang out.]  
[*Maybe I'll go to the rooftop again.]  
[*I wonder, should I go sightseeing in the courtyard?]  
[*I should go to Card Capital for the afternoon.]**

**Okay! We'll end this here! AnimeLov****er-san, you did choose to go with Miwa on his appointment, but this is a major choice. Choosing here will be a major choice! Oh, and before I forget, no one changed the childhood friends, so Kai and Miwa will be the two to pursue, either one of them. But a wrong choice and you might end up in a bad ending, so I bid you good luck. As an author and creator, I will not give any hints so good luck! I'll see you in the next chapter of your game!**

**[This story will give you the authority to replay it all the time, to discover all the endings you will get.]**


	3. Yu Asano

**Yu Asano-****san's chapter is over here! I have to say, she made great choices, but it's only gonna make the plot more confusing.. So good luck! As I did with AnimeLover-san, I'll tell you that you have to pursue either Miwa or Kai, although, that's suppose to be easy, I can tell its gonna be a bit hard too. So don't let your guard down!**

"Sure, sounds fun! I'll go!" I answered Miwa as his face lit up a bit.

"Really? You don't mind?" Miwa asked, it was obvious he was just making sure, he must be pretty lonely without Kai this afternoon.

"Get over it, blockhead!" I said as I smacked his head. "I said yes, didn't I?" I laughed as I finally got my revenge on him. Miwa just laughed with me as we made our way to the gates of the school.

"Look at the time, Miwa! Quick! We're gonna be late!" I said as I started running for the school. I could see him sweatdrop as I ran.

"Oi... oi.. We're already in front of the gate.." True enough, but I want to be an early bird! My mom woke up late so I have to eat breakfast now. Good thing she prepared lunch though.. I ran to the cafeteria, got some toast and a milk box. Afterwards, I head to my classroom. I was in a seet in front, next to the window. Time flies by quickly... I didn't even lift my head from my desk in the Math lesson. I sighed. I'm expecting detention this afternoon. Or maybe not, maybe my teacher didn't notice. Well, its lunchtime! Hm.. The cafeteria sounds fine, plus its pretty early, so grabbing a good lunch wouldn't be hard.

I made my way to the cafeteria and look for a table to sit. Oops, looks like all of them are taken, my face lit up as I saw someone I knew alone in the table. It's Kai! I wonder if he's still mad, but I really need a place to sit... no choice then.

"Kai! Can I sit here?" Kai looked up at me and nodded as he pat the space beside him, I quickly settle myself. Its surprising he's suddenly here, usually he disappears after lessons during lunch.

We eat our food making no noise at all. Damn it! We're too quiet! I suddenly look down to the octopus sausage I just ate, that was out of this world. I look over to Kai's plate and notice he didn't have it.

"Kai, taste this! It's out of this world!" I said as I took it in a fork and pointed it to him. Kai was looking at it, seems he was debating if he should eat it or not. After a while, Kai lunged forward to bite it and smiled.

"It is." I feel accomplished making him talk, even though it's just a phrase like that.

"Yu.." Kai called out to me and I quickly turned to him.

"Yes, Kai?" I asked him as he started thinking again.

"Do you wanna help me later, there are some things to do in the club..." Kai told me and my eyes widened. Oh no! I told Miwa that I'd accompany him this afternoon, even Kai's asking me? What should I do?

**[*I have plans with Miwa, sorry.]  
[*I have plans with Miwa, but if it doesn't take that long, I suppose I could go.]  
****[I'll go! I'll go! (but I have to cancel with Miwa..)]**

**There, and that's the end of it! Yu Asano-****san! Good luck I can already see what ending you're getting. Or maybe I'm wrong, it's all your decisions after all! Good luck! I've already said this but no hints, all decisions are yours so be careful! there are 2 bad endings, one for Kai and Miwa, but there are worse endings so good luck! I hope no one gets 'All alone.' Good luck and I'll see you next time. Jya! **

**[This story will give you the authority to replay it all the time, to discover all the endings you will get.]**


	4. Anime Lover 3rd Choicing

**Sorry about not uploading, I have been banned from the laptop for a few days... Anyway I'll go with AnimeLover-san's chapter first. Yu-nyan's chapter will be on the next one. I already disclaimed Cardfight! Vanguard, so in the next chapters, I'm not gonna say it anymore.. It's like work now.. Lol. Enjoy~! **

Ah! Crap! My notebook! Why did I let that slip my mind! I hurry to go and get my notebook in the classroom to find a blonde boy cleaning the room. Miwa was holding a broom sweeping. I was wondering why he was here, if its Miwa, I suppose he's probably getting ready for our hang-out later on.

"Miwa, why are you here?" He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled as he saw me.

"Are you on duty?" I asked him, it seems weird that he's cleaning if he isn't n duty.

"Oh, no, I'm not. The people on duty ran away again so I filled in for them. If no one filled in for them, were gonna get it again from sensei." Miwa said as there was a flashback of our homeroom teacher yelling at us for not cleaning the room. "Actually, I was gonna tell you I was gonna be late though.. Now you know." He added.

I look around the room and it said the word 'messy' in its aura. I grab my notebook and put it in my bag. Miwa was still cleaning.. It seems too much work for one person. I wonder... should I help him?

**[*Help him clean the room.]  
[*Go home and prepare.]  
[*Head to Card Capital]**


	5. Yu-nyan's 3rd Choicing

**This is also gonna be short. This is for Yu-nyan's playthrough! Enjoy!**

"Sure! I'll go if it doesn't take too much time!" I told Kai as a smile was on his face. My eyes widened and I smiled back. I feel accomplished. It's not always you can see Kai smile... We were then hit by a flash of light. My eyes widen as I see the Journalism Club.. They make the newspaper and stuff, right? Then why would they..?

"You two look so cute as a couple!" Oh no! Did they mistake us for a-?! No! We aren't in that kind of relationship! I could see Kai stand up and obviously pissed. He then went out of the cafeteria. it wasn't long before Miwa ran in and sat beside me. Another flash of light! What are they trying to prove?!

"What's this Yu?" Miwa asked as he placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Are you Yu's boyfriend?"

"Aww, I thought it was Kai... then again Kai's mine then!"

"Hey, have you ever kissed Yu?"

"Why does Yu hang out with you three?"

I can't take this anymore! I wish I didn't scare Kai off.. Does that means this afternoon is...? Damn it what should I do..?

**[*Go after Kai.]  
[*Stay here with Miwa and clear the situation.]  
[*Tell Miwa about what happened to Kai and ask him to find him with you.]  
[*Yell at the top of your lungs.]  
[*Shout at the Journalism members.]  
[*Break the camera.]**


End file.
